The Fallen Princess
by IceQueen In The Summer
Summary: Azazel has decided to send someone to watch over Kuoh to make sure nothing happens before the meeting for peace. Needing someone he trusts he sends his own daughter Marina. With her appearance and beauty the students now have a new name for her 'Princess'. But she also starts attracting the attention of many different sides. Female OC - Reverse Harem. OC X Vali X Yuuto ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 - The Daughter

**The Fallen Princess**

 _ **Chapter 1 – The Daughter**_

 **-O-**

Walking up the stairs inside a large house in Tokyo was a man looking to be in his twenties, having black hair with blonde bangs, and a black goatee, dressed in a simple kimono with his hands in the sleeves. This man is Azazel, a fallen angel and the leader of the Grigori. it was morning, being about 8, as he reached a room on the second floor of the house he took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Marina, it's time to get up" Azazel said knocking. When he received no answer, he opened the door. The room had blue walls with posters covering the far wall, clothes were laying around which were obvious female garments as a bra was hanging from the chair. The curtains were closed so there was little light besides what could be seen through the small gaps at the sides. On the bed in the corner there was a large lump underneath the duvet. Azazel sighed as he walked over to the bed and pulled the duvet down to uncover the head of the person beneath. "Don't make me pull you out" Azazel warned slightly as he shook the person.

A soft groan was heard as the figure moved to sit up. There rubbing their eyes was a young woman looking to be around 17, her long black hair, still messy from sleep, reached her lower back. Letting out a yawn the female looked up at Azazel, exposing violet coloured eyes, and let out a small sigh. "Dad, what do you want, it's too early". This young woman was Marina, the daughter of Azazel and a human woman.

18 years ago, Azazel fell in love with a human woman named Layla. She was a very talented magician and it attracted him, along with her beauty. After a few months of getting to know each other, in more ways than one, Layla became pregnant, much to the surprise of the two. They were both happy, but unfortunately there was a complication during the birth, which cost Layla her life, but Marina was born healthy. Azazel took Marina with him to the Grigori and raised her, the only ones who knew of her existence were the higher ups in the Grigori or those Azazel had close.

"I need you downstairs, there is something that I need you to do for me. Breakfast is ready, so get dressed, and all those things you do in the morning, then meet me downstairs in 20 minutes" Azazel said getting a sigh from his daughter, but she nodded, making him smile then leave the room.

As the door to the room closed Marina stood up and stretched, hearing her back pop in a few places. Walking into the bathroom attached to her room, Marina turned on the water for the shower, then proceeded to strip. Beneath her pyjamas was a body that many women would kill for. A perfect hourglass figure, slightly tanned skin completely clear of any marks, beside the tattoo on her left shoulder blade, large breasts and wide hips. Getting into the shower Marina let out a moan of appreciation as the warm water ran over her body. So caught up in the feel she lost track of time until she noticed that 35 minutes had passed, and she needed to get downstairs. Quickly getting out of the shower and grabbed two towels, one for her hair and the other her body, she dried off her body and wrapped her hair up in the second towel. Once dry, she walked to the cupboard in the bedroom and proceeded to pick out some underwear.

 **-O-**

Downstairs Azazel looked at the clock, 35 minutes had passed and Marina still wasn't down yet. He looked to the other male in the room. The young man looked around 18 with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. Dressed in a black leather jacket with a green shirt underneath, burgundy coloured jeans with a chain dropping over them, and black boots. This young man is Vali Lucifer, taken in by Azazel 7 years ago, with his surname only know to a few. "Vali, would you go check what's taking Marina so long, she should have been down by now" Azazel said with a smile.

Vali groaned slightly but nodded none the less and exited the room. "Why doesn't he just do it himself" Vali muttered to himself as he climbed up the stairs. As he reached Marina's room, without even bothering to knock he opened the door "Marina, Azazel told me to come and get y… ah" Vali was cut off in his sentence and blinked a few times when his eyes widened. There standing in the room by the cupboard was Marina, dressed only in her underwear, about to put on a bra. He stood shocked for few seconds, when he snapped out of his trance, Marina was covering her chest with her arm as she shook slightly. "Ah… this is…um" he didn't know what to say.

Marina was shaking as she turned her eyes to look at Vali. "You… you… you" creating magic circle on her hand she closed the distance between the two of them in an instant "PERVERT!" Marina yelled as she slapped Vali hard, knocking him out of the room and crashing into the wall on the other side, before slamming her door shut and took some deep breaths. _'How embarrassing'_ Marina thought as she ran to her cupboard and quickly put on the bra, before grabbing a pair of jeans and slipped them on, followed by a shirt. Her hair was already dry which she brushed quickly and put it in a high ponytail, she made sure she looked presentable before opening the door to her bedroom, where Vali was getting out of the hole in the wall he had caused when he crashed into it.

Without giving him another look, Marina made her way downstairs, slowly followed by Vali pulling out some wall plaster from his hair. In the dining room, Azazel was sitting at the head of the table holding a newspaper when he looked up seeing an annoyed Marina, and Vali with a large red handprint on his face. He guessed what had happened the moment the word 'Pervert' was yelled and a crashing noise. "Good morning" he said cheerfully getting a slight glare from Vali, and a scoff from Marina. On the table was a traditional western breakfast which the three started to help themselves to. Once everything had been served Marina turned to her father.

"So, what made you wake me up this early, when you know I had a long night helping you with your research" Marina asked annoyed, unlike her father, she actually slept a lot more because of her human half. Another reason she helped with Azazel's research in Sacred Gears, was because she possessed one, along with Vali who had [Divine Dividing] a Longinus, hers being the [Requip Gear] which gives her he ability to create both armour and weapons, then switch them out during fighting, with each one having different abilities and appearances.

"Yes, well, it seems that the group I sent to Kuoh haven't checked in for the last week" Azazel explained making Marina raise an eyebrow as she looked at him. "They were watching over a specific Sacred Gear to make sure it didn't awaken prematurely and cause problems, but with Kuoh being devil territory I told them to lay low and not cause trouble. But my gut is telling me that something is wrong" Azazel said seriously.

"Alright, so then go check in on them. I don't see any reason why you had to wake me up to tell me this" Marina said a little annoyed. _'He is up to something'_ she thought as she looked at her father. He always had ulterior motives behind nearly everything he does.

"Well, I was actually going to ask you to go" Azazel said with a smile. "In a few weeks' time there is going to be a meeting at Kuoh between the three factions to create an permanent peace for all of us. I want you to go there discreetly and stay there to make sure that nothing happens that could interfere with it" Azazel explained his expression going serious.

"No way. I don't want to just sit around for a few weeks doing nothing but making sure that nothing goes wrong, ask someone else, I have better things to do with my time" Marina said as she glared slightly at Azazel.

"But you are one of the few that I would trust with such a task" Azazel replied with a smile but there was a hidden meaning behind it, it was his way of saying 'Please' for something. "Besides, I just finished the suppression device for you to use to hide your fallen angel half and Sacred Gear presence" Azazel explained making Marina groan slightly.

"You've thought this all out haven't you" Marina said getting a nod and smile from Azazel. _'I guess I don't have any other choice. If he's sending me then it must be something serious'_ Marina looked to Vali who gave her look of pity making her narrow her eyes at him. _'And he's not helping either'_ she thought turning back to her father. "Alright, I'll do it, but tell me everything" Marina said getting another nod from Azazel.

"Thank you" Azazel explained as he dug into his kimono and pulled out a file making Marina raise an eyebrow as he opened it. "Kuoh is currently designated as devil territory under the control of the Gremory and Sitri clans. That the reason I created the suppression device, I don't want them to notice you fallen angel side because they might try to kill you, or you Sacred Gear because they may try to reincarnate you as one of them" Azazel explained getting a nod from Marina.

"So, they are recruiting, that would explain why two heiresses would be at the same place at the same time. Reincarnating humans to build their numbers, and probably as many Sacred Gear users as possible" Marina said receiving a smile of confirmation from Azazel. "But you are keeping something from me, what is it?" Marina asked narrowing her eyes.

"After doing some more research I discovered that the two heiresses are operating from the school in Kuoh, so I thought this could be an opportunity for you" Azazel said when Marina's eyes started to widen in realisation.

"No… you can't be serious" Marina said with some shock in her voice. Azazel gave her a nervous smile confirming her suspicions.

"Yes, I believe the best way for you to monitor the situation is to be a student there. The school is where the meeting will be taking place, so it's only sensible to have someone one the inside who knows the ground and how the school runs" Azazel explained and Marina stood up, slamming her hands on the table she glared at him.

"But I've never been to a proper school before. You did all my lessons here with Vali, I don't know how to…... wait, don't tell me, you already sent in the paperwork for me to attend there and I got accepted" Marina said getting a smile from Azazel making her groan and she sat back down. "Of all the things you have asked me to do, this is one I never thought would get on the list" she muttered as she turned to Vali who looked amused much to her annoyance. Taking a deep breath Marina stood up again, grabbed the folder from Azazel's hands, and started walking out the room but looked over her shoulder. "Alright, I'll do it, but you owe me one for this" she said as she walked out the room and headed back upstairs.

 **-O-**

Still at the table, Azazel turned to Vali with a raised eyebrow. "So, you're a pervert now" he said with a smirk making Vali blink a few times then glare at him.

"It was an accident" Vali said as he remembered the scene of Marina almost naked and gained a very small blush that didn't go unnoticed by Azazel.

"Whatever you say, but just remember" Azazel said as he stood up and started heading out the room to go back to his lab with a carefree smile on his face but then he turned serious "If something like that happens again, you will be sorry" he said then went back to smiling.

"I'm serious, it was an accident" Vali insisted only getting a slow wave from Azazel in response.

"Alright" Azazel replied as his disappeared from view.

Vali sighed as he also stood up, this time heading out the same door Marina went through, to go upstairs to his own room on the third floor. As he passed Marina's room on the second floor he could hear movement coming from inside. _'Agh, guess I should say something to her'_ he thought as he knocked on the door this time getting an answer to come in. Marina was standing in the middle of the room holding some clothes that she would put in the open bag on her bed. "Hey" Vali said awkwardly making Marina raise an eyebrow. "I'm... sorry for earlier" as he said this Marina's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Yeah, ok" Marina said with a nod as she turned away to put the clothes in the bag hiding her face. "I need to get ready" she said as she walked over to the folder "Did you know the Sacred Gear that dad wants me to monitor is the [Boosted Gear], your rival, his name is Issei Hyoudou" Marina said watching as Vali's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Apparently with the group he sent he forgot to tell them it was the [Boosted Gear], so they probably wouldn't take it seriously" Marina muttered as she continued packing. "I still have some things in need to finish up here so I'll probably be leaving tomorrow some time" Marina said giving Vali a small smile.

"I guess I'll leave you to finish then" Vali said as he started leaving the room when Marina called out to him making him turn around.

"Sorry I slapped you and made you crash into the wall" Marina said embarrassed looking anywhere except at him. Vali gave her a small smile not saying anything and left the room. It was quiet for a few seconds when Marina released a breath and went back to work. _'I just hope that the reason they group in Kuoh didn't check in is because they were lazy and not found out'_ was the last thought as she went back to focus back on her task of packing.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

I know a new story, but the idea of it was in my head for a while. I've read a few stories where Azazel had a son, but none where he had a daughter. There aren't many reverse harem stories in this category either so this will be one. I don't want Marina's harem to be too large, a maximum of 5.

MARINA'S HAREM: Vali Lucifer, Yuuto Kiba [Will expand]

Issei I'm not sure about the harem, maybe. The other two I am considering are Dulio Gesualdo and Ruval Phenex.

The Sacred Gear [Requip Gear] is based on Erza Scarlet's Requip ability from Fairy Tail. I thought it would fit because I want her to be a fighter. If you are wondering about the name The Fallen Princess, it's because the students at Kuoh academy are going to be calling her that, she does look like one anyway.

Pleaser review and tell me what you think. Any ideas on the harem would also be good, and if not Dulio and Ruval, then who.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	2. Chapter 2 - First Encounters

**The Fallen Princess**

 _ **Chapter 2 – First Encounters**_

 **-O-**

In front of Marina standing at the gate was a large Victorian styled building, Kuoh Academy. The main building having many students gathering since school would be starting soon. _'Well, at least it looks good. But I think the uniforms don't cover enough to be appropriate'_ Marina thought as she looked at the uniform she was wearing. The Kuoh Academy female uniform consisting of a long-sleeve white button-down shirt, black button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Decided to wear black shoes with a slight heel instead of the normal brown shoes, also finding the shoulder cape and black ribbon looking ridiculous so she didn't bother wearing them. Her hair was tied up in a long braid which reached her curve of her back, held at the end by a blue ribbon. _'The skirt is way too short'_ Marina thought as the skirt reached her upper thigh showing a lot of her legs.

Taking a deep breath Marina stepped passed the open gates and made her way towards the entrance of the main school building. Many of the students were gathered outside waiting for the bell to ring or just hanging around with their friends. _'This place seems normal enough'_ Marina thought as she continued walking towards the doors. As she passed the students many looked towards her with their eyes widening.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, I've never seen her before"

"She is so hot"

The whispers continued from both male and female students. Marina just smiled at them causing many blushes to occur throughout the small male population, and a few of the female students as well.

"AAAAAHHHHH"

A loud painful screaming made Marina stop in her tracks. Looking to the side she could see three male students running away from a group of female students dressed in similar uniforms carrying shinai. Looking closer she recognised one of the boys making her eyes widen slightly. With her enhanced sight, she could see he had short brown hair and light brown eyes. Dressed in the Male Kuoh Academy uniform consisting of a black blazer with white accents, a white long-sleeve button-down shirt which was open revealing a red shirt underneath, black pants, with blue and white sneakers.

' _Issei… Hyoudou?'_ Marina thought as she watched as the male students fell over and the group of girls started hitting them repeatedly. As Marina concentrated a little more on Issei she sensed something coming from him _'It seems he's become a devil, but his demonic energy is so weak, is he suppressing it?'_ Marina thought then winced as one of the girls hit Issei below the belt along with the other two. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard some of the students around her talking.

"When are those perverts going to learn" one female student muttered as she and her friends looked at the scene, the boy's screams had attracted nearly everyone's attention.

' _Perverts? They must never meet my father'_ Marina thought as she shivered a little. The result would be disastrous. Azazel was a pervert, and had often caused many problems because of it, she still didn't know what her mother saw in him to cause her to fall in love with him. Turning away from the scene of the perverts beating, Marina continued her way towards the school building, the whispers about her still going around. _'I can already sense some of the devils'_ she thought.

 **-O-**

When meeting with the headmaster of the school, who also happened to be a devil, she could tell that the device her father made was working to supress her fallen angel side and her Sacred Gear, since the devil didn't react to her at all. After the greeting with him and getting her class timetable from the receptionist she looked down at class name.

' _Class 2C, I wonder where that is'_ looking down the hallway she could see that the classroom wasn't anywhere on the floor so it would have to be upstairs. It was almost 8 so the students were gathering inside the school, making their way towards their classrooms for the morning. _'Guess I should hurry up then'_. as she headed towards the staircase as the bell rang signalling that classes would start _'I just don't understand why Issei Hyoudou would be a devil, in the report from a week ago said he was human… the same time the fallen stationed here stopped responding… I have a really bad feeling about this'_ so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the presence of a devil as she reached to top of the stairs and turned the corner bumping into someone.

Marina's shoulder bag fell off, landing on the floor letting her books fall out across the tiled surface. She was about to fall as well when a hand caught her pulling her upwards back on her feet. Looking to who she bumped into she blinked a few times. Standing in front of her was a young man, with short blonde hair and grey eyes, dressed in the correct school uniform. He was a few inches taller than her so she had to look up slightly to meet his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there" Marina said as leaned down to gather her books together. The young man also leaned down reaching for one of the books that had landed closest to him before handing it to Marina with a smile. "Thank you" she took the book and placed it in her bag before standing up again.

"It's alright" he said. It was then that Marina noticed that everything was silent. Looking around she noticed all eyes were on her and the young man in front of her.

"Anyway… do you know were class 2C is?" Marina asked getting a nod from boy as he pointed down one of the corridors.

"Down that way to the left" he said and Marina smiled.

"Thanks again" she said as she stepped away to continue making her way towards the classroom before she looked back towards the male. "I'm Marina by the way, hope I see you around" she said before turning away leaving a shocked group of students who were on their way to their classrooms. _'Damn, I should have sensed him, I wonder whose peerage he belongs to'_ Marina thought as she reached the classroom, many of the students were already inside but the teacher wasn't so she waited at the door. Not even a minute later a middle-aged man came around the corner when his eyes spotted her.

"You must be the new student I was informed of" the man said getting a nod from Marina. "Well, I'm Mr Teshima, wait here so I can introduce you to the others" the teacher instructed as he walked into the classroom. As the class settled down Mr Teshima cleared his throat getting their attention. "Alright, we have a new student joining us today" the whispers already began on wonder who it was, some of them already guessing "So please make her feel welcome. You can come in now" Mr Teshima called out. Marina walked through the door making the entire class silent.

' _It seems that dad is taking the observation of Issei Hyoudou very seriously'_ Marina thought as she noticed said student in the classroom, along with his two friends, with all three of them having some bruises. Her thoughts were interrupted when Mr Teshima spoke again.

"Well, introduce yourself then take a seat at the open desk at the back" Mr Teshima said as he looked at her expecting her to hurry.

Marina just nodded then turned back to the class giving them a beautiful smile which cased blushes from the few male students in the class. "Alright. I'm Marina Shiba, and I'll be joining you from now on so please take care of me" she said not really wanting to say anything more about herself so she gave a small bow, something she knew was respectful in Japan, and she didn't want to insult anyone on her first day.

"Take a seat" Mr Teshima said and Marina walked towards the seat at the back. As she passed Issei their eyes met for a second causing him to blush as she turned away and continued before sitting down at the desk.

' _He definitely isn't suppressing his devil power, it is just very weak by itself. Vali is going to be annoyed that his 'eternal rival' is like this'_ Marina thought, she had checked to see if her assumptions about his power was accurate when she looked into his eyes, as she released a little bit of her magic to check it, but because of the bracelet from her father the other devils in the school wouldn't notice it. There were no barriers that were normally used to suppress ones aura that nearly all supernatural beings were able to create, with practice that is.

 **-O-**

The class went by surprisingly fast, since she had already gotten her books a few days before she wouldn't fall behind in her studies, not that she needed them since she had already covered most of it during her lessons with Azazel which she shared with Vali. When the bell finally rang for break Marina was instantly surrounded by some of the girls in the class asking her questions. It was a little overwhelming so she quickly excused herself much to the other girl's disappointment. As she passed through the corridors she could feel a stronger demonic presence coming from one of the rooms, reaching the doors she could see the words 'Student Council' on the name plate above it.

' _So, devils have one of the high seats in the school. Perfect for seeing different students and not looking suspicious if they were looking into one of them to join a peerage'_ Marina thought a little impressed with how they were operating at the school. When she made it to the cafeteria she could already see that many of the tables were already full, students gathered with their friends so she decided to slip out through one of the doors leading outside so she could get some fresh air before anyone noticed her, but some already had. _'This place sure is big'_ Marina thought as she rested against one of the trees before reaching into her bag and taking out a small box along with one of her books as she ate her lunch in silence.

During the break she listened to some of the conversations around from the other students. Apparently Issei Hyoudou, along with his two friends that she didn't bother to learn the names of, were part of a group called 'The Perverted Trio', they were known for the constant peaking on girls while they changed, often leading to them being beaten senseless, but also that they wanted a Harem. She also heard the talks about some of the school idols. Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Souna Shitori, and Tsubaki Shinra. Apparently they were considered the most popular girls in the school, because of their beauty and intelligence. She also sensed a few other Sacred Gear users, none as strong as the dormant [Boosted Gear] inside Issei, but strong in their own way.

When the bell rang again signalling the end of lunch, Marina packed up quickly and made her way towards the school building. When she walked into the building she could see many of the students looking at her as she walked passed them _'This is going to get old really fast'_ she thought with some annoyance. When she finally arrived back into class she silently took her seat waiting for the others to join. _'I guess I'll inform dad about everything when I get back'_ Marina thought as the rest of the classes went by smoothly.

 **-O-**

When Marina arrived back at the small apartment that Azazel had gotten for her she placed her bags on the table before heading into the lounge area. After getting changed into some more casual clothes while letting her hair hang loose, she went to her laptop to Skype her father so she could give her report on the events from earlier. The screen showed what should have been her father working… but instead doing something else making her sigh. Azazel was sitting on his desk chair with his feet resting on the table, but the reason for Marina's reaction was because of the specific magazine he was reading.

"Dad" Marina said startling Azazel, he hadn't noticed she was watching. He quickly put his legs off the table knocking some papers along with him and put the book back into his desk drawer.

"Marina" Azazel said as she gathered himself together, he didn't really want his daughter to catch him in such a moment, not that she hadn't before, but it was still a little embarrassing. For both of them. "I take it you have something to report" he said getting a nod from her.

"Yeah, I saw Issei Hyoudou. The thing is he's become a devil" Marina said getting a sight eye widen from Azazel. "But the problem is that his demonic energy was so weak, at first, I thought that he might have been suppressing it or someone else was, but there was nothing to show that" Marina continued as she got comfortable on the couch which watching Azazel's reaction.

"What about the other fallen angels I sent there?" Azazel asked when he noticed Marina leaned forward slightly.

"I found them staying in the old abandoned church just at the boarder of the town. They aren't in devil territory entirely but very close to it. I don't know why they would be there, didn't you give them a place to stay" when Marina didn't get a reply and Azazel had a slight guilty look on his face "Don't tell me you forgot" she added getting a nod from him making her groan slightly. "Nevermind. Anyway, did you know that Baraqiel's daughter is at the school" Marina asked.

"I had my suspicions when I heard that a Gremory was in Kuoh. I'll let him know that she's there" Azazel said getting a nod from Marina.

Baraqiel, just like Azazel, had also fallen in love with a human woman, but instead a shrine priestess, and had a daughter, Akeno. But Baraqiel's wife Shuri was killed when he was away on a mission a few years back by some of his old enemies, and because of this Akeno blamed him for her mother's death, even though Baraqiel had been hurt as well. But even so Baraqiel wanted to know that his daughter was always safe.

"I haven't actually seen her, but according to some of the students she is quite popular at the school" Marina explained as she looked down at the paperwork about her assignment that was on the table. When she looked back at the screen she noticed something at the door behind Azazel, Vali was leaning against it.

"Hey Vali" Marina said with a smile. Vali just nodded as his reply while Azazel stood up.

"Why don't you tell him about Issei for a bit, I have some things in need to do" Azazel said as she picked up some of the papers he had knocked over earlier then left the room while Vali took the seat in front of the computer.

"You met him" Vali said getting a nod from Marina.

"Yeah… you won't like it" Marina said getting Vali's interest. "He's become a devil, but his power is incredibly low, and his Sacred Gear isn't even awakening yet" she said seeing the displeased look in Vali's eyes. "And what's worse is he's a pervert, even more than dad I think" Marina continued, shocking Vali a little.

"What a let-down" Vali muttered as he looked down a little before going back to Marina. For as long as he can remember since he discovered he possessed [Divine Dividing] he had been anxious to find his rival that would give him the fight of his life. He had trained hard to become as strong as he had and according to Albion he was the strongest host. But hearing that so much of his hard work had been to fight against someone that was weak caused a lot of annoyance.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll get to fight him some day. I'll inform you when he awakens his Sacred Gear completely before you decide to confront him. just be patient" Marina said with a smile.

Vali released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Alright" he muttered getting another smile from Marina.

"So, how's it going at the Grigori?" Marina asked.

"Boring, the only one here to spar against right now is Tobio but you know how he is" Vali said looking away when he heard Marina laughing softly.

"Alright, the next time I'm there we'll have ourselves a fight. I've been waiting to try out one of my new armours against yours" Marina said.

"Deal" Vali replied with anticipation. Whenever the two of them fought it was also fun, because he never knew what to expect when it came to her. Always changing between different armours and weapons would get on anyone else's nerves, but he saw it as a challenge. He knew he was physically stronger than her, but she was tricky so the fights were always interesting.

"I'll speak to you soon, give dad my love" the screen went back to what it was before since Marina had closed off the chat. Vali let out an almost inaudible sigh as he stood up to make his way back to his room, not bothering to give Azazel the message from her.

 **-O-**

Marina lay down on the couch once she finished her call and she looked up at the ceiling. _'I can already tell that Vali is going to give me a headache about this'_ she thought as she closed her eyes for a light nap. A few hours later she was awoken when she felt the presence of a barrier being lifted, she recognised it as one that low level fallen angels used, very simple ones. _'I wonder what's going on'_ she thought as she quickly put of some shoes and grabbed a jacket, it was already evening so it would be getting colder soon.

When she finally made it to where she knew that barrier was, they were at the park near the middle of town. She easily slipped passed the barrier without being detected as she looked at the scene in front of her. Laying on the ground with a light spear imbedded in his chest was Issei Hyoudou, above him flying in the air was one of the fallen angels Azazel had sent to watch over the place.

' _What the hell is going on here?'_ Marina thought when she felt a demonic presence appear, a devil had entered. She immediately recognised that the devil was a Gremory, because of her long red hair and blue eyes, the fallen angel that attacked Issei also seemed to recognise her as well. it was then she also noticed there were some others along with her, including the same blonde-haired boy she had met earlier. _'Well that explains which peerage they belong to'_ Marina thought as she watched the reaction from the fallen angel. She knew he was one of the 4 chosen to watch the place, named Dohnaseek, only a single pair winged fallen angel.

The confrontation didn't go any further besides the intended threat from Dohnaseek which Rias returned, to which the parted ways the barrier surrounding them disappearing, but Marina could sense the annoyance from both sides. Rias looked down at Issei looking at the large wound that was in his chest.

"I'll take him back to his house to heal him" Rias said as a red magic circle appeared below both her and Issei, when she looked to the other three "Could you clean up around here" she asked looking at the destroyed fountain that was damaged along with some burnt marks on the floor.

"Sure, we can handle it" said he one with long black hair tied in a high pony tail, violet eyes which showed some amusement in them, while wearing her school uniform.

"Thank you Akeno" Rias responded.

' _So that's Baraqiel's daughter'_ Marina thought looking at her. _'I guess I'll see what happens tomorrow at school'_ with that she turned away to head back home. _'So I guess that explains why the ones stationed here didn't report back, this is going to be a pain'_ she thought as she continued walking.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

~ Until the Next Chapter ~

* * *

Alright so here's a new chapter. After looking at the review and some of the PMs I've decided the Issei will be part of the Harem, I thought that it would be interesting for the two heavenly dragons to fight over one female, but Issei won't be one of the main since he would have his own harem with his normal girls. That means there are two open spots for her harem.

MARINA'S HAREM: Vali Lucifer, Yuuto Kiba, Issei Hyoudou [Will Expand]

I wanted there to be an interaction between Marian and Yuuto, she doesn't know his name yet but she soon. Their accidental meeting will cause some commotion between the students, so there should be some confrontations later on.

Hope you liked the chapter, so review and tell me who you think should be in Marina's harem.

 **~o~O~o~**

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


End file.
